Shadow of a Feeling
by Bad Luck Bree
Summary: Just a collection of some poems on BreeDavy. They're obvious as to which one comes from Bree and which from Davy. Enjoy!
1. If I said I was sorry

If I said I was sorry…

What if I had never met you?

If I hadn't seen that ship.

If the _Goresail _had narrowly missed my nets.

What if they had killed you?

Sent you to the depths with the rest?

What if they had followed orders, making sure I never saw you?

But they didn't…I met you.

They let you live, and I saw you.

Do you know…know what has happened?

You've upset it all, feelings and events.

You caused me to think and to feel what I longed to forget.

But I knew it would happen…but not like this.

Would it be hard to look differently at me?

To not see me as you do now?

To see me as someone who needs you…

Who wants you…

Who is desperate…but won't say?

My pride holds me back, the pain is too great.

I can't discern what would hurt more, separation or confrontation.

What if I said I was sorry?

If I told you I never wished it on you.

What if I went down on my knees and begged for your pardon?

Would you laugh?

Would you spit and scorn?

Would you be like her?

But you have a reason…I ruined you and hurt you.

But what if I did ask for forgiveness?

Would you let me speak?

Would you give me the chance to change my ways?

Or would you simply renew your vow to hate me?

My harsh words hide my pain…I'm dying inside.

You have me confused, and I hurt when I see you.

Sometimes I wish you were dead.

You would never have caused me this confusion.

But I know that if you left…I would be lost.

I feel it inside me…

I need you…more than I needed her.

But the fear prevents me from telling.

And I never will.


	2. Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes

Her eyes…

Blue like a pale spring sky,

Gray like the storm-washed sea.

Golden flecked with sunbeams pure,

Ringed with the gray of a gull's wings.

But misted with a red film

When she feels the famous rage within her.

Never since Achilles did such rage exist.

The rage like the sea…the storm within her soul.

Those eyes…so much like the sea.

Wild…

Independent…

Free…

Stormy…

Burning with a thousand fires, tossed upon the surface

With crested waves, her tears would flow.

Tears so sweet ne'er did fall from eyes so cruel

Nor eyes so lovely and cold.

But eyes that invite or provoke, then repulse and repel.

So are the many sides of the sea.

His eyes…

Pale as ice, faint but brilliant.

Storm tossed, dried tears.

Sorrows long buried…

But brought up by that _other_ pair of blue…

Cruelty…rage…suffering

A veil of remorse

A shield of hatred.

Windows of the soul, they are called.

If one lacks a heart, can a soul be lacked as well?

Yet feelings perceptive can be seen.

Regret…

Anger…

Fear…of what?

Fear of that _other _blue?

The shade that causes this to fill with unknown thoughts.

Envy?

Need?

Desire?

_Love?_

Washed glass blue again by memories faded by storms,

The other blue…what says her?

Blue on blue, the battle rages

But who proves the victor, both so equally matched?

Spirits wild, unbound, untamed,

So similar…so much alike.

Desirable to one another?

Two shades of blue form richer colors.

Both eyes do tell of feelings unknown.

Fearing the other's gaze,

Yet desiring it more.


	3. To see you smile

To see you smile…

_Davy Jones:_

Early in the morning, I would wake.

I'd hear your breathing beside me and remember you are there.

To turn and look and see your face,

So relaxed in sleep, beautiful to behold.

Perhaps the candlelight would still flicker across your cheek,

Or an early beam catch you lashes.

Golden hair, tumbled, so unruly,

But all the more lovely, wild as you are.

How wonderful it is to wake you with kisses,

Giving thanks to whoever willed you to come to me.

To reassure myself you are not a dream,

To know you are real and to know you are mine.

Mine…all mine.

And to know you will never betray me,

To know you would never be like her.

To know you love me, and to see you beside me, not a dream, but reality.

I would speak in soft tones, call you to wakefulness

With endearing words, touching your cheek.

You open your eyes…oh, such beautiful eyes!

Content to gaze into them, I stop and wonder.

Is it possible one so beautiful could love one like me?

I kiss you again, feeling you seem to suck forth my inner self.

My heart belongs to you…and I trust you with it.

I would give it to no one else.

_Bree:_

I hear your voice calling through the mist of sleep.

I push away the veil of dreams, eager to come to you.

I feel your breath on my cheek, your soft, loving touch,

Hear you call me those sweet names of love.

How could I be so fortunate as to find you,

The Sea himself, my only love, my only worldly master.

I feel your hand on mine, soft and calming,

Brushing away all thoughts of trouble within.

I open my eyes and see your face…

Oh, your face! So strong, so kind to me!

Your eyes, so deep, so loving, so true, so sincere,

To look into them is to see the inner goodness you kept long hidden.

You lean down and kiss me, bringing me the energy brought by love,

Your touch causes me to catch fire.

I am yours…never forget that…always yours.

No one will ever have my love but you.

You wrap your arms around me, pulling me close.

I soak in your warmth, enjoying your touch.

You embrace is strong, but gentle and soft,

So careful, treating me so well,

Oh, there is none like you!

My heart aches with all the love it holds for you,

I'm sure it will burst from it all,

But know that whatever happens, it belongs to you.

_Two joined:_

A smile, a kiss, a soft embrace.

These signs of love, that fever that never fades.

A flame, so kindled by the slightest word or touch,

So strong that none could ever match it.

Passion, love, intense and pure,

So sweet to her, so sweet to him.

Same words, same thoughts, love speaks it all,

"To see you smile is to see the perfect world."


	4. When he looks at me

When he looks at me…

The work is hard, the days are long,

The sun is hot, the jeers are cruel.

The lash is sharp, the bosun harsh,

But ever is the stare of my soul's captor.

Those eyes, so brilliant, like two pale morning stars,

But so cold, so hard, filled with a stormy sea.

They settle on me, never moving away,

He senses my pain, and enjoys it thoroughly.

Tears, so salty, they sting my scars,

My muscles ache with never ending tasks.

My heart seems so weary, about to erupt,

And there are those eyes, making it jump.

It seems they look straight into my soul,

So perceptive, so sharp, so piercing to the heart.

Faded memories in those depths, so painful,

But sorrow aided by cruelty cloud that gaze.

I suppose he enjoys seeing me cry,

Enjoys seeing the bosun strip the skin from my back.

I'm sure he hates me, he says he does,

He certainly wishes every plague on me.

Why does that hurt me? Why does it sting?

Disappointment, envy, all blended into one?

Bootstrap says it fatigue that makes my eyes filmy,

I think they are tears that never fully fall.

They say Davy loved one girl above all,

A woman who rejected him, causing him to tear out his heart.

Why…why do I fill with anger,

Why do I wish? I'll never feel that way, and neither will he.

But…do I want it that way? Am I satisfied with hate?

I know I hate him…he hates me…

But then, I pity him, somewhat feeling his pain,

Does he know that I feel we're connected…somehow?

When he looks at me, I feel a strange hope.

Would he see me differently, as someone to want?

Or does he think of me as no more than his crew,

Never amounting to who his lady was.

But no! I hate him! I've said it before!

What's the point of thinking of what you don't want?

We'd never belong, never be safe.

He's already my prison, and I'll never be free.


	5. Biting

Biting

Dark mists are closing in,

I can no longer see.

Pain lances through my eyes and head,

But still I can hear it.

Hear what?

Silence…

No jeers or cruel laughter.

Just horror…sharing my terror.

He's never been this angry,

Never been this strong.

He's broken my neck, I know it,

The pain is more intense.

But through those dark mists I see them,

Two points of burning blue.

Like two stars blazing alone in the night,

Full of anger, hate and rage,

All directed at me.

It seems to draw me down,

Closer into the smothering blackness.

Then I fall, hard, feeling the shards of barnacles,

But hauled up again,

I slam against the familiar wood

Where my blood has so often been shed.

I turn my head, see him come,

Something dangles from his hand.

Two sounds conflict, both maddeningly slow,

A clink of chain links,

His bad leg against the deck.

Then his harsh hand, ripping away my jerkin,

His breath, sharp on my neck.

Then silence, only a light breeze

Then a whistling noise, like metal in air.

Then a flat sound, like a slap.

Then pain…oh, pain!

Like a fiery serpent, striking me hard,

Sharp daggers, long teeth,

Tearing at my skin.

I cry out, so strangled with my pain,

I buck against my bonds, wild with agony.

My spine, it protests, I know it is snapped.

Tears so bitter, constrict my throat,

A gurgle, then a cry

Then blood, sliding down my back,

And my arms, my legs, my lips,

All blood, screeching itself,

Then down again, slicing me through,

The cruel chain bites at me.

I can't count how many times.

Too many…too many to bear.

Down, my mind hangs,

Swaying at each stroke,

Ready to fall.

Let me die.

Let the pain end.


	6. Reflections

Inspired by a drawing I did. It's on my DA account under the same name.

Reflections

Fate is cruel,

I've heard the sayin'.

But I didn't know she'd turn her malice on me.

What point do I have?

I weren't nothin' but a scully rat.

Sure, I was a pirate, but not a wicked one.

I didn't know I earned a Purgatory like this.

Not just the lash, but bein' dead.

Trapped between the kind,

A livin' dead,

A dyin' life,

Wasted...nonexistent.

If only their eyes wouldn't probe!

If only their tongues wouldn't cut!

I can handle the hardship,

Not the pain.

I ain't human,

No more a girl.

A monster...like him.

Him...who caused this,

Who forced me to 'is crew.

His eyes are the worst of all.

Tell me, Dame Fortune.

Was I so wicked I earned this?

A life aboard this hell-ship?

No answer...ain't expectin' one...

Just the waves...

And that booming thunder

Of a broken heart's song.


	7. A kiss I want to be mine

A/N: This is Davy Jones' mind during the scene where Jack kisses Bree goodbye on the _Pearl_.

ANOTHER A/N: Oh yeah…keep in mind I took a bit of an OOC turn on Davy gaspshockslapthonkbonkwhump I don't think (even in my story) he would think this _exactly_…in the story he _definitely_ felt jealousy and anger, but some of these thoughts…I don't think would be characteristic in the denial stage. I don't think he would specifically admit to envying Jack…even if he secretly and reluctantly does. Maybe…maybe not. Whatever, I LIKE ANGST!! LEMME ALONE! XP

A kiss I want to be mine

Triumphant…

She's mine, mine to punish,

Mine to prove as my subordinate!

No more to try her wild ways,

No more to test my authority.

She belongs to me,

Belongs to me for eternity.

But wait…

That man I've always loathed,

Who's ways vex me to the core.

Jack Sparrow… 

That man who cheats my rules!

He waits his turn to say goodbye,

The girl looks up to him.

She seems expectant, woeful, sorrowful,

As if already regretting separation.

He touches her cheek, his hand tracing to her neck.

Stop touching her… 

His mouth moves, his eyes soft.

_Stop looking at her that way._

He pauses, his mouth open, searching for words.

_Step away from her now_.

I think, is this what I will feel

If she comes back aboard?

She's my prize, but only in the sense

As a prisoner, another crewmember.

Hatred is all I feel for her,

I'll strip her back bare!

But as I watch that man, touching _my _prize…

The soul _I've _won…

A few more words from the cur's mouth,

A few more tears from the girl's eyes.

Then he bends.

Oh, for once I am thankful my heart no longer belongs!

For if it did, it would swell till bursting

With rage and black anger.

Jealous of such an outright show

A gesture that should not have been his!

His mouth touches hers.

His lips disgrace the soft buds of her own.

Those young lips should _never_ feel another's!

She doesn't pull away, but answers back,

I'm sure I saw her respond!

Such a burning pain,

Injustice and rage!

Why? Why do I care?

It shouldn't vex me so!

But it does, and why?

_Because I want it to be mine…_


	8. Confessions

Confessions

Confessions

_Bad Luck Bree:_

Oh, the only love I've ever known!

How can I express the passions and affections I feel

For you, only for you!

If not by words, if not by actions, then how?

I know the thoughts that plague you.

Because I am so young, so inexperienced in the matters of love,

You fear I will fall away, fear I will fall prey to silly whims

Of what appears to be fanciful affection for another.

Not so! Oh, my beloved Captain,

Only for you does my heart yearn.

I am yours, only yours, I was claimed and remain

Your possession, your devoted lover, your wife.

Still these thoughts press on you.

Just because you bear what some would view as a hideous figure

You think I would turn away in disgust

And seek what is considered handsome.

No, my husband. You are the image of perfection.

I love to see your face, I love to feel your touch.

I live to be wrapped in your arms,

I rest easiest when in your strong and loving embrace.

I promise that my love is strong and enduring.

It will never fade or die, for it is eternal.

You are the only man I've ever loved this way,

And you will remain the only man I love.

What other proof do you want of my devotion?

A promise…I give you a promise.

A promise that secures my vow of faithful love

And locks the affections of my heart with you.

I would have waited longer than ten years for you.

I would have stood upon the sand every day

For ten long years, waiting…

Waiting for you…waiting to be with you.

I would not have been like the faithless woman you loved

Long ago before your heart was broken.

I would have waited for you, showing my true love.

I would have waited for eternity.

_Davy Jones:_

The sweet angel whose gentle love has healed me,

Whose precious touch has mended my scarred heart,

How can I assure you of the position you hold

In my heart as the woman I love?

Yes, you are haunted by a never-ending fear,

The fear that you will be replaced by that love

That once was my only thought

So long ago, in the dark times of despair.

But no…no memories would ever be substitute

For the love I feel for you, my seamaiden.

You are my real love, the only true one,

I see it now…you are true.

Still you wonder what my true thoughts are?

You fear that when I take you into my arms

That I think of my first love,

Remembering what I so foolishly put before all else.

No…when I am with you, I think of nothing but you,

Nothing but our love, our promise.

Only you, my sweet angel, only you,

This promise and my love is forever.

My love is only for you, sweet child,

Child of the sea…my only true treasure.

You are the keeper of my heart,

And I would trust no one else with it.

And a promise I'll give,

I seal it with a kiss that mingles our breath.

My vow to forever stay at your side,

I'll keep it until the very Doomsday, and after.

Ten years at sea, if such a curse should land

That we would be apart,

I would think constantly of you, you alone,

And see your face in the night stars.

I would know you were true,

Know you were my love, and you love me.

But you are not apart from me on some distant shore,

You're at my side…where you belong.


	9. Why?

Why

Why?

Why would I have been so foolish?

Why did I choose to spare you?

What use did I have for a weak female?

Why would I have found you useful

In a crew of beastly men?

I saw in you a fire I had not seen yet before.

I saw the rebellion of sea flame,

I saw the spark of spirit.

That foolish wish to break such a spirit

Led me to take you as a member of this crew.

I saw you as a challenge!

I saw this will of yours as a need for me

To test my strength to snap a flame of heart!

How foolish I was!

I did not see that you would fight back as much!

I found myself failing to break you,

I tried everything, every method.

And finally, when you began to fall,

I began falling with you…

And I fell far.

I found my own spirit breaking,

Or what was left of it.

I was caught in the net I weaved for you,

And obsession trapped me fast.

How you and I suffered together!

And what shall I do now?

I find myself lost, lost inside the trap I set!

How to escape, only to fall into your own snare,

The one you unknowingly laid for me.

Why did I surrender to fickle Fate?


End file.
